If I Became a Witch
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Dia terdiam saat para sahabatnya membicarakan tentang hal itu, bahkan memutuskan untuk pulang dengan alasan bahwa saat itu sudah larut malam. Kenyataannya, ia juga bimbang seperti yang lain, tidak tahu keputusan apa yang harus dipilihnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa dua hal yang diinginkannya ternyata malah saling bersebrangan...


**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Well, kayaknya saya udah lama nggak ikut challenge di Infantrum ya…

Karena itulah, kali ini saya memutuskan untuk ikut challenge lagi! ^^

Bisa dibilang sih, fic ini adalah _missing scene _dari apa yang terjadi di Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan episode 46, waktu pertama kali Doremi dkk dikasih pilihan antara menjadi penyihir dan tinggal di Majokai atau tinggal di Ningenkai dan menolak menjadi penyihir setelah mereka membantu Majotourbillon untuk menghapus kutukan kodok sihir. Lebih lengkapnya, langsung dibaca saja ya? ^^

Summary: Dia terdiam saat para sahabatnya membicarakan tentang hal itu, bahkan memutuskan untuk pulang dengan alasan bahwa saat itu sudah larut malam. Kenyataannya, ia juga bimbang seperti yang lain, tidak tahu keputusan apa yang harus dipilihnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa dua hal yang diinginkannya ternyata malah saling bersebrangan. "Aku tahu, selama empat tahun ini, kami berusaha keras supaya bisa menjadi penyihir, tapi… kalau untuk itu, aku juga harus meninggalkan keluargaku, kupikir…" Dibuat untuk mengikuti INFANTRUM CHALLENGE: Ada 'Gelas' di FF-ku. Prompt: Seven of Cups.

* * *

**.**

**If I Became a Witch**

**.**

* * *

Gadis itu hanya berdiri terpaku dan menunduk disana, di halaman Maho-dou saat keempat sahabatnya yang lain sedang membicarakan apa yang baru saja terjadi di Majokai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dari pembicaraan yang didengarnya tersebut, ia tahu bahwa mereka semua merasa bingung. Mereka bingung memutuskan untuk menjadi penyihir dan tinggal di Majokai atau tetap tinggal di Ningenkai namun harus membuat perjuangan mereka selama empat tahun ini menjadi sia-sia belaka.

'_Setidaknya, mereka tidak memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar sepertiku…' _pikirnya, _'Kalau aku memutuskan untuk berhenti, ada kemungkinan aku tidak bisa mengembalikan wujud Majorika, dan itu artinya… aku tidak bisa melaksanakan tanggung jawabku…'_

Ia sengaja berdiri menghadap kearah pintu gerbang Maho-dou supaya keempat sahabatnya, juga adiknya, Pop, serta Majorika, Lala dan Hana-chan tidak dapat melihat raut wajahnya yang juga memperlihatkan kebimbangan. Ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya saat ini, karena ia tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir.

Setelah beberapa lama berdiam diri, akhirnya ia berkata, masih dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk, "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

Spontan, semua orang yang sedang berada disana saat itu menoleh kearah Doremi, yang kemudian berbalik kearah mereka dan mengingatkan bahwa malam telah larut. Merekapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing – tentu saja, terkecuali Majorika, Lala, Hana-chan dan Pao-chan yang setelah itu bergegas masuk ke Maho-dou dan pergi tidur.

Di tengah perjalanan, Pop bertanya kepada sang kakak, "Onee-chan?"

"Hng?"

"Pasti sekarang, onee-chan sedang bingung ya?"

"…"

"Tadi kulihat hanya onee-chan yang tidak mengutarakan pendapat tentang pilihan yang diajukan oleh Jou-sama kepada kita. Pasti itu karena…"

"Aku tidak bicara apa-apa karena aku kelelahan," potong Doremi yang kemudian menghela napas, "Ternyata menghapus kutukan kodok sihir benar-benar menguras banyak tenaga ya?"

"Onee-chan…" ujar Pop, "Kau mengatakannya bukan untuk menghindari pertanyaanku kan?"

"Tidak," sanggah Doremi, "Sekarang, aku hanya merasa sangat lelah, dan… soal pilihan itu…"

"Soal pilihan itu?"

"Kurasa kita hanya tidak bisa memutuskannya sekarang karena kita semua sedang kelelahan," Doremi melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku yakin suatu saat nanti, kita semua pasti bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat."

"Terserah onee-chan sajalah," sahut Pop, "Yang pasti, aku juga akan memilih apa yang onee-chan pilih nantinya."

"Eh? Jadi… kau juga akan ikut setuju dengan keputusanku?"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku yakin bahwa keputusan onee-chan akan menjadi keputusan yang lain juga," jawab Pop dengan mantap, "Aku kan juga ingin terus bersama dengan kalian. Bagaimanapun, kita semua harus terus bersama, dan tidak boleh ada satupun diantara kita semua yang mengambil keputusan yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya."

"Begitu ya…" gumam Doremi. Pop mengangguk.

Setelah itu, mereka meneruskan perjalanan pulang dalam diam. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kaki mereka sendiri, yang berjalan menyusuri jalan di malam yang sepi di kota Misora.

**.O.**

_Beberapa menit kemudian, saat Doremi dan Pop sudah memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing dan berganti baju, bersiap untuk tidur…_

Doremi merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya, memandang ke langit lewat jendela yang berada tepat diatasnya. Ia kembali memikirkan tentang keputusannya, di dalam kamarnya yang hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan yang masuk lewat jendela yang dilihatnya.

Tatapan matanya tertuju kepada bulan tersenyum yang berada di langit lepas, seolah bertanya kepada sang rembulan tentang keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya.

'_Kalau aku memutuskan untuk menjadi penyihir, aku juga harus meninggalkan kehidupanku disini…'_

Gadis berambut merah _odango _itupun menghela napas. Terasa berat baginya kalau ia harus meninggalkan semua kenangan hidupnya disana, di kamar itu, di rumahnya yang sederhana di kota Misora. Ia tak sanggup kalau harus meninggalkan kota Misora yang sudah ditinggalinya selama lebih dari dua belas tahun ini.

Doremi lalu memejamkan kedua manik magentanya itu, membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah itu dan akhirnya tinggal bersama dengan Hana-chan dan yang lainnya di Majokai, di istana kerajaan yang berada disana…

Dalam pikirannya terbayang apa yang akan terjadi padanya di istana kerajaan. Hana-chan akan diangkat menjadi Ratu penyihir menggantikan Jou-sama, sementara ia, Majorika, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko dan Pop akan menjadi penasihat yang membantu Hana-chan mengambil segala keputusan.

Atau mungkin mereka semua akan langsung diangkat menjadi penyihir senior yang baru? Entahlah, karena hal itu hanya dapat diketahui jika mereka _benar-benar_ memutuskan untuk menjadi penyihir.

Dan tentu saja, karena ia memutuskan untuk menjadi penyihir – dalam pikirannya itu, ia berhasil melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya untuk mengembalikan wujud asli Majorika.

'_Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kami tidak boleh tetap tinggal di Ningenkai saat kami memutuskan untuk menjadi penyihir? Bukankah saat menjadi Ratu nanti, Hana-chan akan berusaha membuka hubungan antara Majokai dan Ningenkai lagi?'_

'_Karena penyihir akan menua jauh lebih lama dibandingkan dengan manusia…' _inilah jawaban yang langsung terpikirkan dalam benak Doremi, _'Manusia yang melihatnya akan menganggapnya aneh… dan akan berpendapat bahwa penyihir tidak ada bedanya dengan monster, seperti apa yang dialami Majotourbillon dulu. Kalaupun kami menyembunyikan identitas kami sebagai penyihir… kami harus rela berpindah-pindah tempat seperti Mirai-san…'_

'_Mirai-san…' _tiba-tiba Doremi teringat akan seorang penyihir yang ditemuinya di Misora dan akhirnya pindah ke Venezia beberapa hari yang lalu, _'Dia memang tinggal di Ningenkai dan selalu berpindah-pindah tempat untuk menutupi identitasnya yang sebenarnya, tapi… walaupun begitu, sekarang ia sudah tidak lagi menggunakan sihirnya sama sekali. Ia tidak pernah menggunakannya lagi, meskipun ia masih terlihat muda di umurnya yang sudah terbilang tua – setidaknya bagi manusia.'_

'_Kalau kami masih tinggal disini dan harus melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan oleh Mirai-san, bukankah akan sama saja dengan jika kami memutuskan untuk menolak menjadi penyihir? Apa gunanya kekuatan sihir yang kami miliki kalau kami tidak boleh menggunakannya sama sekali supaya identitas kami tidak ketahuan?'_

'_Lagipula, tentang Hana-chan… kamipun juga masih harus menunggu beberapa lama sampai hubungan antara Majokai dan Ningenkai terjalin kembali. Bagaimanapun, usaha itu membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama…'_

'_Itulah sebabnya, kami harus tinggal di Majokai kalau kami memutuskan untuk menjadi penyihir… tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga kami? Apa yang akan terjadi kepada mereka? Apakah… mereka akan melupakan kami?'_

'_Aku tahu, selama empat tahun ini, kami berusaha keras supaya bisa menjadi penyihir, tapi… kalau untuk itu, aku juga harus meninggalkan keluargaku, kupikir…'_

Doremi tidak memikirkan Pop dalam hal ini, karena adiknya itu juga sudah memberitahunya kalau dia akan mengikuti keputusan apapun yang dibuatnya. Sekarang, yang berada di benaknya hanyalah kedua orangtua mereka, yang selama ini telah mengasuh mereka dan mengajari mereka banyak hal. Menghujani mereka dengan kasih sayang yang besarnya tak terkira.

Ia kemudian ingat akan percakapannya dengan sang ibu lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu, saat ia mulai mengasuh Hana-chan sebagai 'anak'nya. Saat itu, ibunya berkata padanya, bahwa kelahirannya menyelamatkan nyawa ibunya tersebut.

'_Saat itu, okasan bilang padaku kalau… ia pasti sudah mati bunuh diri karena kegagalannya menjadi pianis pro, kalau saja ia tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang mengandungku…' _pikirnya, _'Kalau nanti ia melupakan keberadaanku, bukankah itu berarti… keputus asaannya saat itu akan muncul kembali? Kalau begitu… Kalau begitu, secara tidak langsung… aku menghancurkan harapan okasan dan… dan… itu artinya, aku…'_

Gadis itu memegangi kepalanya, merasa ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada ibunya kalau ia jadi mengambil keputusan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya lebih jauh lagi," gumamnya lirih, seiring dengan air matanya yang mulai menetes dari kedua matanya yang sekarang terbuka, "Kalau itu terjadi, aku akan semakin merasa menyesal."

"Jadi sebenarnya, apa yang seharusnya kupilih?"

Doremi mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruk itu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, lalu menghela napas, "Andai saja aku punya petunjuk yang bisa membantuku mengambil keputusan itu…"

Seketika ia bangkit duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, menoleh kesekitar kamar tempatnya berada, seolah merasa bahwa disana ia akan menemukan sebuah petunjuk yang disebutkannya tadi. Saat ia memandangi meja belajarnya yang berada tepat disebelah kirinya, ia menyadari sesuatu…

Manik magentanya menyorot kearah sebuah gelas bening berornamen potongan daun _maple _yang berada diatas meja tersebut, yang dibawahnya juga terselip selembar foto yang belum lama ini diambil.

'_Pesan dibalik foto itu…' _pikirnya, _'Semoga ini bisa menjadi petunjuk bagiku untuk memutuskan yang terbaik…'_

'_Dan semoga, apapun keputusanku, aku tetap bisa melaksanakan tanggung jawabku terhadap Majorika…'_

* * *

Catatan Author: Oke, ternyata saya hanya bisa menulis fic ini sampai segini aja… #sigh. Mudah-mudahan sih, feel-nya bisa dapet ya? Dan sesuai dengan genre yang saya pilih disini.

Review?


End file.
